


In The Eye of The Beholder

by BossyMomoChan



Category: DCU
Genre: Blind Character, F/F, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossyMomoChan/pseuds/BossyMomoChan
Summary: A job gone wrong throws Harley over the deep end and into a world she's only ever seen from the outside. But maybe with a guiding hand it could become her home. That is if whatever she's gotten caught up in, doesn't come back to bite her.





	1. I

Harley dragged her fatigued body onto the shore, coughing up what felt like a lungful of water as she pushed her sopping wet hair out of her eyes. With a groan reminiscent of a zombie she pulled herself to her feet, staggering at the imbalance of only having one shoe. Not to mention the gash on her forehead that came accompanied with the headache of the century. 

Her blue eyes scanned her surroundings, zeroing in on what appeared to be a safe enough neighborhood to hide out in. With an all encompassing sigh she headed in that direction. Glancing back to the shore she washed up on and towards the water she thought to herself dejectedly,  _In hindsight, I should've seen this coming._

 

* * *

 

The job was simple enough, a storage warehouse that a contact had said was holding some very valuable items. She had no idea what it was but that wasn't going to stop her. Ivy always said she was too curious for her own good.

With her skills it was relatively easy to gain access to the building. Sure, there were a few more gaurds than what was normally found in places like these. A few hits with her trusty bat was enough to take them out. Once she finally found her target all it took was a misdirection and a craw full of fine china to finally get her hands on it. 

_This better be worth it._ Finally pulling opening the crate, odd smoke climbing out she grinned like a satisfied cat. " _Ooh,_ trippy." With a couple more bangs on the metal box it opened easily. Expecting some kind of fantastical weapon of the sort, the former jester blinked in confusion when all she found was a flash drive. "The hell?" A gunshot sounded behind her causing her to flinch and turn around, her own pistol in her grip. 

Running for the exit and skidding to a halt at the  _heavily_ armed men running into the building. The gymnast slid the drive back into its protectuve casing and slid behind a pile of crates. Exit stategies running through her head. "Spread out, find the the target." 

Climbing onto the catwalk was her best option but also the the longest. The other choice was to go through the front and try to steal a vehicle, that was gaurded by what looked an entire army. It was a quicker plan, but also a quicker death. Going through a window seemed good, but it would put a target on her back if anyone saw her leave. 

With that in mind Harley flipped and twirled her way into the air and onto the scaffolding. She walked right over top of them, quietly scrutinizing each one she saw. They scurried back and forth like little roaches under the light, going this way and that. Heh. She chortled to herself quietly at the image that anology produced in her mind. 

"All units, package is missing. Repeat, pacakage is missing." The was a rise in chatter as weapons audibly loaded and cocked as the movement increased.  

"That's my cue."

Finding the emergency exit she was halfway out the building when her foot came in contact with a loose peice of metal that fell to the ground with loud, echoing clang. All eyes fell on the pale woman trying to exit the building. "We have a thief! Take them down!" The insuing hail of bullets caused her to jump, twist and  _not_ stick the landing she intended. Bashing her head and making her dizzy.

She sprinted along the sidewalk, firing shots behind her. The men chased her through the quickly emptying streets. With no other choice she lured them into the water plant, leading them into traps she knew they couldn't get out of only ending up trapped herself. 

"Give us the drive." A deep voice demanded of her as she turned facing them. They were large, overly muscular and wielding a gun as bug as her head.

"If I do will you let me go?" Harley asked her eyes frantically searching for a way out.

"If I said yes, would you believe me?"

The blonde woman chuckled almost hysterically, "Not one bit." With a manic grin she jumped.

And the world went black.


	2. II

Walking through a neighborhood with a concusion and possible internal bleeding was much harder than the former jester thought. It wasn't even close to the  _worst_ condition she had been in when she was with  _him,_ but with the world spinning like a wacked out carousel she was quick to rethinking that claim. Harley groaned when a bout of nausea washed over her, her body swaying slightly. With a furitive glance and a shaky sprint the woman was bent over some poor saps flower garden, sickly sounds taking up the silence.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeved arm she rose, streching out her sore back like an old woman. A smile broke out on her pale face as she caught sight of an open window at the side of a neighbouring home.  _Perfect._ She thought to herseld as she expertly- though a bit wobbly- climbed the fence. With a practised ease, contorting in such a way as to not knock anything over, she landed softly on the tiled floor. 

Blue eyes scanned the kitchen she had found herself in, eyes settling on a stainless steel fridge.  _"_ Jackpot~" she half sung to herself as she opened the door, the slight blast of cold air dwarfed by her ever present hunger. A pale hand had just latched onto a package of lunch meat when she heard a growl not too unlike her old pals Lou and Buddy. Turning around slowly, stiffer than a corpse, Harley wasn't all that suprised at the appearance of the absolutely  _massive_ great dane staring her down.

There was an odd fire in its eyes, accompanied by the reverberating growl and the drool dripping slowly to the floor it was a horrifying sight. "Easy there big fella." The woman raised her hands slightly, pleading internally for some kind of intervention. In her current condition she doubted she'd be able to get away from the thing without losing a limb. 

Apparently moving wasnt the best idea as it snarled and barked- a deafening sound the shook her to the core. It lowered its haunches, ready to pounce for her throat. Harley flinched and stood pressed against the fridge. There was no way out of this situation and she was resigning herself to her fate as soon-to-be dog food when a voice cut through tense atmosphere.

"Boris? What the hell is going on?" It was like an angel descended from the heavens themselves. It was still dark so she couldnt get a clear look, but with the voice and figure they were obviously female. Or whatever, Harley didn't judge. 

"Umm, hi. This is all a _big_ misunderstanding." Harley tried to explain, hoping to talk herself out of the situation. 

"What are you doing here? If you're here to steal from me you wont find much." Their voice was soft but strict, unafraid of the stranger in their kitchen.

"Yeah, well you see-" Harley had leaned off of the fridge, the cold metal uncomfortable on her back when the dog lunged forward with a bark, not liking how close she had gotten to its master. In fear, the gymnast jumped back- right into a countertop- causing pain to shoot through her body, her current injuries not helping to dull it in the slightest. She yelped loudly in pain and discomfort, the dog was standing right on her wound once she was on the floor.

"Boris,  _kom heil._ " 

With quick, obedient moves Bear turned and back at their side. Leaving Harley gasping for well desired air. 

"You're hurt." The way they said it was more of a dry observation, no real hint of malice but no clear sign of concern either. 

"Yep, damn dog didn't help things." Harley said, groaning as she moved. 

"I've got a med kit, should be able to patch you up if you want it." Her voice was softer, an attempt to appease her grumpy 'guest'. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah..." 

"Follow me then." Harley followed them out the room hesitantly, not really trusting them. What with that beast at her side. They flicked on a lamp and gently guided them onto a beautiful baby blue couch. With the lights on Harley had to be honest, the place was stunning. The light colored walls made the room feel homey, comfortable. With a quick glance to her host, captor- she wasn't sure-Harley took in their appearance.

They were tall, not unnecessarily so, but eniugh to be above average. Tan hands gently patted her shoulder as she stood, shining black hair falling out of the hoid of the green sweatshirt they wore, easily complimenting the grey sweatpants. They turned to the dog, speaking in a descisive, clear voice. "Boris,  _kijk maar."_

Harley watched them leave the room, hands gliding along the walls in an odd way. Turning back around awkwardly and flinching once more at the intense stare of the monster dog before her. It was like looking at Scooby-Doo's scarier older brother. The thought made her snicker slightly.

When her apparent savior returned with med kit and hood down Harley blinked in shock at the milky white eyes that stared back at her. "You're  _blind?_ " 

"Problem?" She asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"No, it's just is it a good idea for you to be using a needle on me?" Harley questioned, eyes watching this woman's movements like a hawk. A not so unpleasent shiver running up her spine at the unblinking stare that latched onto her when they patched up the cut on their forehead. "Won't know till we try." A cocky smirk grew on their face as they sterilized the needle. A soft hand ran over the slash on her abdomen. "You're lucky it's not too deep."

Harley nodded though her eyes followed her hands as they worked.

 

* * *

 

The woman tosses her bloody gloves into the can and whistled, "That should do it for now. You probably have a concussion so i dont recommend doing too much." Harley nodded and slipped on the shirt that she'd brought for her earlier. On her petite frame it looked like a dress. A blanket was tossed into her lap as she stood. Replacing the med kit and cleaning her mess with such proficiency.

"You can sleep here for the night, I guess."

Harley nodded with a grin, "Thanks for this. I'm Harley, just so you know." The black haired woman nodded and grinned.

"Boris,  _komen."_ The dog leapt from the table and came ti stand by her right side.

"The name's Isabella."  _Beautiful name for a beautiful lady._ A giggle pulled her out of her thoughts, she tilted her head in confusion before her eyes widen in realization.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" A loud laugh followed as the two disappeared into the darkness of the house.

"Holler if you need me!" Isabella shouted behind her. Her body swaying almost sensually with her laughter.


	3. III

Waking the next morning was an odd thing for Harley, she tensed as the sunlight hit her face so used to the loud sounds of traffic or Bud and Lou's antics that the pure silence was uncomfortable if not unnerving. The pale woman had turned to the right, stretching out the kinks in her body when she fell right over the edge with a resounding  _whump._ "Dammit all," she groaned as she tried to pull herself from the near deadly grip of the blanket, tangling herself up more in the process.  _Here lies Harley Quinn, killed by a fuzzy blanket._ The shere ridiculousness of the mental image made her chortle as she rose triumphant from the ground.

Pulling her body into an over armed stretch her gaze fell upon the shirt sitting atop the glass coffee table before her. It had been the one she wore the night before, though now without the bloodstains. There was even a freshly sowed seam on the shoulder. On the carpet was a pair of dark navy blue sneakers that seemed barely worn if not foe the minor scuff of the front toe. The gymnast shrugged with a soft smile as she put them on, slipping on a dark pair of sweatpants that were left as well, grateful for something remotely clean to wear.

Looking around the room with the intent to sneak out the front door quietly she was instead drawn in by the smell of coffee and a playful feminine voice calling out, "I know you're not thinking of leaving without eating are you?" Harley flinched like a scolded child, her hand bare inches from the doorknob. With a smooth turn she was headed for the kitchen, what she saw inside left the former jester completely silent, for once.

Isabella sat at the kitchen table running delicate hands over a braille written book while sipping coffee from the other. Her near midnight tresses flowed down her head like a waterfall of onyx, pale jade eyes stared unblinking but full of emotion. A freshly pressed white blouse draped her torso, showing off beautifully toned arms and just enough of her collarbone to gain interest. The long flowing black skirt draped over crossed knees that led down to the most stunning legs she'd ever seen.

"Grab a plate and stop staring." Harley physically recoiled at the words, face turning red in embarrassment. "R-right." The was a sound from her left that made her furrow her brows, she swore that damn dog was laughing at her. Grabbing a plate, the pale slapped a pile of eggs between some bread and bacon then turned to sit at tge table before turning back and grabbing another handful of the processed meat. Sliding onto the stool silently Harley began devouring the meal before her.

"Talk about a healthy appetite." Isabella joked as she sipped on what smelled like herbal tea. Harley had the nerve to like slighted as she spoke.

"Yeah-um thanks for taking care of me last night, even though I broke in here."

Isabella waved a dismissive hand as she placed a bookmark and closed her book. "It's no biggie, although you do realize you've been unconscious for three days right?" The clang of a fork onto a ceramic plate was her answer. "I suppose not."

" _Three days?!_ I've been sleep that long, no wonder I'm so hungry." With a shake of her head she continued to finish off her food.  _I wonder if those military freaks are still running around._

The gymnast started at Isabella's rising motion. "Boris, harness." Boris rose to his full height, shook himself and ran off to get whatever the harness was. Harley slid her dish into the sink, snacking on another peice of meat as she watched Isabella dig into a side pouch and pulled out a cylinder like object. Heading towards the door as Boris came back wearing a harness with a stiff handle at the end. Harley just followed behind the two silently, unsure of her next action. "Do you have everything?" Isabella questioned the silent woman beside her, eyebrow cocked in question. Her hand reached down and gripped onto the handle of the harness.

"Yeah, I uh didn't have much when I came in." She stated as she idly fingered the edges of her jacket. She felt immensely awkward in those few seconds before Isabella handed her a small pill container. 

"These pain pills should last you a few days, four at most in case you pop your stiches. Do you know where you're going?" She asked as she started down the stairs, Harley scurrying to catch up to her long strides. "Just hitch a ride back home, no need to worry." The blind woman's eyes furrowed in distaste and concern.

"Is it safe for you to traispe around?"

"A risk I have to take in my line of work." Harley said, turning away ar the clear concern in unseeing eyes. Isabella's face fell at the harsh dismissive tone which she scrambled to correct. " _But_ you don't have to worry, I'll be careful-at least more than _last time-_ I promise." 

Harley wasn't sure why, but reasurring this woman had become something of a priority to her. Made all the worth it when Isabella smiled that all too beautiful smile at her. The two-three if you counted the dog-walked along in relative peace together. Harley taking it upon herself to safely escort her saviour to work, which just so happened to be a library of all things.

She babbled on about useless topics, being careful to avoid speaking directly about her criminal profession, not wanting to scare her off. Even when her loopy mind twisted and swerved off track into new tangents Isabella smiled and grinned, even asked  _questions._ Something no one had really done before besides Ivy, though she really just rolled her eyes and complained. In one forty minute walk, this spectacular oddity of a woman made her feel special, feel  _more_ than  _he_ ever could. Its was all too soon that the journey was over.  _You have no idea what you do to me, do you?_

 "You didn't have to walk me, you know? I  _do_ do this everyday." Isabella claimed, her sweet voice pulling the jester from staring at her lips, wondering what it would be like to taste them, to feel them on her skin. She shook her head in disagreement, near platinum blonde hair shaking and gathering in her eyes.

"It's the least I could do. I did break into your house after all. You gonna be alright now? I don't mind walking you back later? Carry your things?"  _I don't want to leave just yet._

The blind woman just chuckled softly in a way that it tinkled in the air and set her heart a fluttering in her chest. "I'm a big girl Harley." She chided good naturedly, "Now go on, you might miss your train." 

The woman just nodded and grinned, reluctant in the act. "Alright, if you say so miss bossy. Enjoy your day."  _God I sound so normal...I linda like it._

Isabella waved her off and entered the building with what looked deceptively like an extra sway in her hips and Harley stood there like an idiot for a few seconds before slowly walking off in the direction of the station. Swiftly pocketing an unobservant man's wallet with a practiced flourish, Harley's mind filled with ideas upon ideas of how she could see that amazing woman again.


	4. IV

Harley skittered back and forth across the tiled floor like an anxious rat as she fiddled with her outfit for the twelfth time in so few minutes. She watched the clock ever so carefully, desperate to get her plan right. She gave a humorless laugh,  _Since when did I start planning._ Running her hand through her curled hair both with frustration and care enough to to completely destroy the look she worked so hard for. She was in the process of smoothing out imaginary wrinkles from her slacks when a voice filtered through the door, "Ready to go Harls?" 

"Be out in a second!" She hollered through the door, taking a deep breath in attempt to calm her nerves. She sent out a quick text and made sure her pistol was loaded, safety on. Shoving a couple extra mags into her handbag, she set out the room with a smile.  _I'm not letting anything mess this up, not this time._

* * *

The moment she got back to Gotham, Harley was in work mode, though she tried to keep the same disposition from before the city just had a way of tearing those types of feelings apart. It took a week of laying low and secret meetings with a blackmailed Oracle to get everything set in motion. With a few quick words and carefully placed threats they had them neck deep in decrypting the data on the drive. A meeting with the Cat days later found her a list of potential buyers-and a bullet in her thigh. All in all, it would be almost a full month before she saw Isabella again.

Too nervous to do anything remotely normal and with the help of manic fueled insomnia, the jester broke in once more but with good reason. Having heard that there were issues with the library possibly being torn down.

By the time the frustrated beauty got down the stairs, Harley had a full gourmet breakfast ready for her. She's dressed as best as she could possibly be from her dwindling and ragged wardrobe, she  _knows_ Isabella can't see the outfit but she still stresses and twitches. When the woman stops a mere foot into the kitchen and tilts her head confused, Harley begins to panic. Heart beating furiously in her chest, fear slowly turning to that all too familiar sanity deprived anger only halted when a musical voice reaches her ears.

"Harley?" She gulps and responds with and affirmative quietly as Isabella walks into the kitchen hand running along the tabletop, head down taking in the smells before her. "Did you-did you do this for me?"

" _Yeah.._ I just, like thought that maybe you would-" a gentle hand on her shoulder stops her from spiralling downward.

" _Thank you._ " She speaks with such gratitude and  _awe_ in her voice that it makes her heart stutter over a beat. She gives her a smile that could light up the entire world a million times over and Harley melts into a pile of goo.

Isabella continuously thanked her and claimed it wasn't necessary. They moved to the back porch, food in hand and Boris between their legs. Laughing and joking like friends who've known each other for years. As unseeing eyes twinkled with appreciative mirth and mouth curved into a smile that could light the world up a million times over, it hits Harley right then and there that she'd do anything and  _everything_ to keep that smile directed at her.

Finding out one of her buyers backed out of the deal at the last minute however changed very little for Harley as she soon developed a routine.

In the morning she would call Isabella to wish her good morning, at noon she'd take the train or car-depending on the weather-to the library and take her to lunch,at the end of the day she would walk her home even stay for dinner occassionally.  Things were going pretty well for her, at least for a while.

* * *

A knock on the window beside her pulled her from reminiscing. A plain suited bodyguard was waiting for her to step out of the vehicle into the cold muggy air of south Gotham. Straightening out her blazer with a grunt Harley scanned her surroundings with a trained eye, armed guards _hid_ themselves all around her, military trained if their stances were taken into consideration.

Her own men followed close behind her, loyal men she's had since she left Joker behind.  _No need to think about that now._ Stepping into the decrepit warehouse Harley was hit with the type of nostalgia only a criminal could feel. "Glad to see your on time Ms. Quinn." A deep voice spoke, full of arrogance. 

"I wouldn't want to disappoint, General." Harley spoke making no attempt to hide her distaste for the man. Her guards stiffened as heavily armored men circled around them carefully, weapons low but easily acessed.

The wrinkled man chuckles heartily like one who had all the cards. "I would hope not with what's on the line, Ms. Quinn." A tablet lights up with the live image of the reason for Harley's appearance, reading braille on the couch with a dog in her lap. 

"This is between you and me,  _Nathaniel._ No one else." She raised hee head defiantly, "Wouldn't want you to end up like poor Colonel Joseph now would you?" When the General's jaw clenched tightly Harley grinned internally,  _You people underestimate me too much to be safe._

* * *

 One day in April a frustrated Isabella contacts Harley as she was on a job for the mayor, frustrated and angry beyond comprehension.

The city had cut funding for the library the month before and the magnificent building was set to be destroyed if they didn't find a sponsor. Meeting for lunch had Harley listening seriously to her rant and rave and worry for the place that had nearly become her second home since she waa a child. With an offer for dinner given to the hesitant woman, a plan was set in motion.

With a dozen calls, five meeting, a couple shell companies, and a few transfers everything was set two weeks from then.

Taking Isabella to the fanciest dinner she could find-an Italian restaurant with a menu that didn't list prices- Harley revealed that she found a buyer willing to pick up the slack. In a fit of surprised gratitude, Isabella leaned over the table and smacked a kiss on her cheek leaving the pale woman a stuttering blushing mess. The two women giggled and laughed as they walked around the town, arm in arm and shoulder to shoulder.

Unfortunately, Harley quickly noticed the shadows following after the two. So, slipping into a bookstore with the excuse of treating Isabella to whatever and however many books she can carry. Though she tried to refuse, the knowledge and warm feeling Harley's actions give her sway her easily. A store employee guides her carefully to the selection of braille based books near the back of the store, influenced by the the hundred dollar bill she slips him in exchange for keeping quiet and keeping a good eye on the blind woman. Slipping out claiming to have a phone call, she flips the sign to close and leads the followers to an alley adjacent the store.

Six men quickly follow her into the darkened street. Yanking a blade from her side she tosses it through the air and into rhe throat of the first man to approach her. Traipsing, flipping and kicking her way through the rest she slams the obvious leader's head into a wall. 

"Name. Now."

He spit a glob of blood at her feet, "Screw you." A bullet through his leg from a silenced pistol made him jerk and grit his teeth with a grunted shout. "Colonel Joseph Carter."

She nodded, glancing back to the street to see no one out. "You here for the drive?" He nodded, it was pretty obvious. "Well too bad. You  _can_ however send a message to your boss for me." When he raised a brow she jammed a knife into his eye and into his brain. She slipped a note into the pocket if his jacket and walked off.

She could've handled it more professionally but her brain was wracked with distatse and anger at the absolute  _gall_ to ruin this night out. Swiping a bit of blood of her cheek she heads back in, pushing the comparison of her actions to _his_ with a desperate shove. 

"Ready to go, love?" She asked as she placed an inordinate amount of money onto the counter as the employee packed her bags. "Yes, did your call go okay?" She shrugged uncommitedly.

"Nothing to worry about." Isabella nodded and grabbed the bags with a smile, empty eyes so full of exitement and mirth. Slipping her arm into hers with a giggle the two headed out into the still night.

* * *

_Best night of my life._

With a nod to her right, her gaurd slid the usb across the table smoothly. An analyst shoved it into a tablet and typed away madly before looking up and nodding. The soldiers lower their weapons as the general stands from his seat. "Pleasure doing business with you Ms. Quinn. I do hope to do business with you again."

Harley snarled angrily, "Let's hope not."

The two groups seperate warily from each other. One amused the other filled with guilty regret. Who knew how many people could be hurt now. She knew exactly what they were planning; espionage, murder, and who knows what else. Harley shook her head harshly.  _I can only hope she'll forgive me for this, just as she has before._

* * *

The two hadn't really fought before, sure they'd disagreed plenty-mostly over Harley's lack of self-preservation and near refusal to let anyone take care of her. Yet, out of everything, they had never had a truly  _real_ fight. At least until not until Isabella's twenty-seventh birthday.

It was going well, Harley had been pleasantly surprised that it was so soon and wanted to do everythibg possible to make it the best possible birthday ever. She got tickets to a fancy art museum, took her to the hottest new club-was shocked at how well the blind woman could dance-even took her on a flight to Paris that she played off as perks from her job. 

The dinner was perfect from the atmosphere to the food to the way that form fitting green dress clung to Isabella's body in  _all the right places._

They were living it up in style, Isabella claimed to have never had never had so much fun with one person in her life. Harley treated her like a queen-no a  _goddess._ Her every whim was to be attended to; she wanted to see the Eiffel Tower? Thats what they did. Wanted to walk along the river at midnight? Yep. If she wanted to spend hours upon hours touring museums with Harley narrating? There was going to be nothing to stop her.

Until not long after sampling the experience that is french clubbing Harley went out to pick some food, having grown tired of room service. Once she returned to the room, food in hand key card in the other she heard voices. One was most definitely Isabella she'd recognize it anywhere. The  _other_ was the one voice she'd hooe to never hear again.

Harley rushed into the room only to be greeted to Isabella in tears and Boris standing gaurd between her and  _him._ That bastard had broken into their hotel room and spun a tale of woe and misery all caused by yours truly. Even then when she tried to pull her away he kept going. 

"I wouldn't trust her if I were you, goodness knows what became of the last person that caught her interest." He cackled loudly, "Then again, you were dumb enough to hang around with a sociopathic murder."

Harley swung, yankings his collar and tossing him through the door. "Stay away from her. I see you again I'll kill you." He just smiled and grinned that signature smile, "I can't wait."

She didn't go after him, too afraid to leave her alone. But she was struck down when Isabella refused her touch, flinching when she came too close.

"Is it true?"

"I-" She stuttered, desperate for a way out.

" _Is it true?!"_ She demanded, fear and anger in her voice.

Harley had no other choice, she confirmed her answer and was both unsurprised and disappointed when Isabella demanded to leave, to return home.

She let her go of course, Harley choosing to stay. Her heart hurt too much to watch her go, to see her shrug her off and flinch at her voice. She broke down in that hotel room, clutching her jacket to her chest, pain worse than anything she'd ever experienced swallowing her whole.

It would be four months before they saw each other again.

Harley, overwhelmed by her depression fueled anger shut herself away from the world, refusing contact with friends just as much as food. She very nearly had a heart attack when Ivy showed up at her door with Isabella in tow. The redhead locked them in with her plants adamant in not letting Harley run away again.

The pale skinned woman nearly had a breakdown when the blind woman crouched down and hugged her tightly to her chest, shedding tears of her own.

"I'm sorry." They synchronized in regret, giggling before Harley continued. "I should've told you the truth from the beginning. I just didn't want to hurt you, didn't want to lose you. You're so amazing and so normal, you never let me keep coming around."

A forehead rested against her own softly, "I'm sorry too, I should've heard your side instead of leaving like that. I hurt you just as much as you hurt me by lying. But don't you ever,  _ever_ think that I'd push you away just because you come from different stock, you're most definitely not the monster people make you out to be." 

The two women cried softly agaunst each other, Isabella placed a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled her close as she let out nire tears and sobs than she thiught was capable of.

* * *

Harley smiled as she remembered their reunion with one another. She watched the cityscape pass her by with partial interest. One of her men, Jerry had just gotten them moving again after she insisted on stopping for flowers and sweets. They weren't anything major just something she knew Isabella would like. Brilliant white daises and a box of strawberry laquer chocolates. She also found a new squeak toy for Boris 

Harley just wanted to do something special for one of the few people to see every part of her, take it at face value and accept every single part of her.

* * *

For months the two women get closer and closer- back to how they were before.Isabella and Harley share more and more with each other. Isabella tells of how she lost her sight and Harley-with great hesitation-about how she got to her place in life, skimming over the bad bits. Which meant there were alot of gaos in her story.

A moment that came after a bad fight with a group of soldier boys who had found one of her recent hideouts leaves her with a broken ankle and two  _near_ shattered ribs. Isabella was understandably upset with her attempts to brush off her worrisome attentions. Even Boris could tell it was a terrible idea as Isabella's face become an angry red, Harley had never seen a person so angry. When an accidental grab and shout had Harley cry out in fear, Isabella froze like she'd been struck.

The pure silence as she patched uo her wounds was only broken when the blind woman apologized and cried, upset not with Harley but with  _herself_ that she'd hurt her so. With repetitive assurances and steeling if nerves Harley explained as best as she possibly could, glancing over her recent interaction with the soldiers as a territory dispute. When she got no response, Harley shakily stood ready to run but a soft hand on her wrist pulled her back down, onto her lap and into a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

The librarian took in a shaky breath like she was on the verge of tear as she held a slowly breaking jester in her arms. "I don't- I won't  _ever_ treat you like he did. Not ever." That was the straw that broke the camel's back and Harley dissolved into a pile of tears.

Harley shook her head with a bright smile that would've looked out of place on her to anyone who knew her. 

With a nod to her companions that meant they were to return to their jobs. 

She skipped up the front steps with a grin before twisting the key in the lock-she'd been given a key weeks ago-stepping in with a smile.

"Honey, I'm home!" She shouted into the house.

"In the living room dear!" Was the response from within the house.The scrabbling of paws on hardwood was the only indicator of Boris' arrival and subsequent leap into her chest. "Hey, buddy. I gotcha something." She slipped the toy to him and grinned as his stub of a tail wagged in excitement as he ran off. 

Walking up behind the blind woman as quietly as she could she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Hey there beautiful."

Hands intertwined with her own, "Hey yourself gorgeous. Everything go okay?" Harley nodded as much as she could with her head in the crook of her neck. Isabella sratched her scalp gently.

"I got you something." She olaced her gifts carefully in her hand, watching with a grin as she smelled the flowers and box. 

"Daisys and chocolate. You sure now how to treat a woman." She set them down carefully on her easel as she turned around in her arms.

"I take care of my lady." Harley grinned smugly, arms wrapping around her neck just as hands gripped her waist, pulling her flush to her groin. " _God_ you're beautiful~." 

Isabella grinned against her lips, "Flatterer."

"I speak only the truth." Harley bit down softly underneath her chin as they gripped each other.

Isabella lifted the smaller woman by her waist and headed towards the bedroom with a groan and a grin.

"You've got to tell me how you do that." Harley said as her back hit the soft comforter.

Isabella looked down on her with a cocky grin, "Natural talent babe." Harley bit her lip at her voice's purr.

"Let's see you put that talent to use, hmm?"

Isabella's eyes nearly twinkled with mirth and smug arrogance, "Yes, ma'am."


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The focus of this chapter is more on Isabella than Harley

"I want to quit."

Those four words struck like bullet through the comfortable atmosphere of the bedroom. At the foot of the bed Boris raised his head in what could've very well been surprise.

Isabella turned her head toward the familiar warmth of her lover, near instantly raising her brows. "You-you want to _quit_?" A niggling voice in the back of her head insisted that she meant their relationship but she shut down that thought with a vengeance.

"Yeah, you know, retire. Step back. Withdraw. Exit stage left." Harley chuckled into her skin, the feeling of her breath made goosebumps of her skin. She could sense the contemplative smile on her face so she wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her closer. "What brought this on?"

A sigh heralded her answer, "Just everything with the soldiers, Joker" Isabella tensed at the mention of that lunatic befiire quickly relaxing, "the fact that you could've been hurt or god forbid  _worse_ just puts everything in perspective." The cracking of her voice told her just how much emotions were fueling her choice. Isabella nuzzled her face into Harley's head in a way of cementing the fact that she was still her.

"I'm just so  _tired._ Tires of running, of fighting pointless battles, tired of hiding." Harley spoke with a tone of physical and mental fatigue as she curled into Isabella's embrace. "I want to walk down the street with you and Boris without someone calling the cops, take you to dinner without being followed."

She turned and straddled Isabella's lap, her empty eyes didn't need to see to understand how true her words were. "I want to laze around with you in our home without the need to have a gaurd patrolling the neighborhood. I want to have have an actual  _future_ with you that doesn't include losing the only thing keeping me from exploding. I just-"

Soft hands gently gripped her waist, thumbs stroking over the all to familiar light scars on a body she's so thoroughly memorized. "You just want to  _be."_ It wasn't a question, just a clear as day fact. Feeling the body atop her tense, she knew she was nodding. 

It was silent for who knew how long, they sat comfortably as the words really sunk in.

"Do it then, if that's what you want then I'll be right here beside you." 

"Really?" Isabella smiled softly, tilting her head and raising a hand to softly caress her cheek in a way that was near instictive.

"Of course Harley. I want a future with you too, more than you know." Harley leaned down towards her to place a gently kiss to soft lush lips. 

The two simply lay curled up with each other, Isabella running a hand through silvery locks as smooth as silk before placing a kiss at the base of her ear. "I love you Harls."

She didn't need eyes to see the absolutely massive grin that split her face to feel the blush on her face. "I love you too Izzy."

* * *

**A Year and a Half Later**

Isabella sighed dreamily as she listened intently to the sounds of the waves crashing against the beach. With wine in one hand and her head resting in the other, it felt like a fantasy. It was hard to believe she was really here. As soft lean arms erapped around her waist and lips pressed gentle kisses to the base of her neck, it felt more real than ever. 

"Hello beautiful." A sultry voice purred into her ear as the hair on the back of her neck rose. 

"Hey yourself." She smiled as Harley swung around and leaned back into her chest, a Cheshire grin on her face. "How was work?" She nodded into her chest as Isabella stroked her head.

"Good, got a few new clients coming in soon." Harley had started up her psychiatry practice once more, her passion for psychology was overwhelming to others but endearing to her. "What about you?"

Isabella smiled at the question, "Good. The sci fi section is going pretty fast and I have an interview tomorow for a new employee." With Harley's help, Isabella opened a book store not too far into town, it's been pretty popular for a book store and she  _absolutely_ loved it.  _Bailey's Books._ Bailey standing for her middle name.

The place was her dream job; her own hours, close to home and-as it had since she was a kid-the smell of the books new and old relaxed her.

Harley noticed her getting lost in though and kissed her cheek softly before turning her head and placing her lips gently on her own. "My beautiful angel."

Isabella gripped her tightly, "My stunning goddess." 

The two giggled their way into their bedroom, vibrant blue gems and unseeing grey taking in the breathtaking beauty of the one who holds their heart. Scars, tattoos, bruises and bites. Harley was a work of art and Isabella was determined to show her just how much she appreciated her for as long as she lived. 

  _ **~FIN~** _


End file.
